Tu Étais Endormie
by OneDayFamous
Summary: Hermione ne peut pas entrer le tour Gryffondor, et Ron la trouves endormie.. Awww... Lisez-le, s.v.p.!
1. Une

Salut tout le monde! C'est ci ma première nouvelle en français sur fanfiction.net, et j'espère que ce n'est pas trop mal! Ce n'est pas ma langue maternelle.. Donc, j'aimerais bien si vous faites la critique de mon histoire! Merci en avance! (C'est traduit de mon histoire You Were Sleeping. Il y a trois chapitres au total.)  
  
~  
  
~~~  
  
~  
  
Hermione est sorti de la bibliothèque très tard. Elle avait reçu permission à y rester après qu'elle a fermé parce qu'elle a voulu commencer tôt sa rédaction des Études Moldus, Les Moldus et leur Compréhension de la Sorcellerie. Les couloirs étaient désert, étant donné que tous les autres étudiants avaient déjà mangé leurs dîners et ils se sont retirés aux leurs salles communes il y a quelques heures.  
  
Hermione marchait en silence, conscient de chaque bruit petit dans l'école. Les armoiries étaient en train de grincer doucement pendant qu'elles émouvaient dans leur sommeil, et il y étaient des chuchotes qui s'originait des sujets des tableaux divers qui n'était pas encore endormi, qui avançait à tout vitesse d'un tableau à l'autre. Ils portaient des lanternes qui ont causé les couloirs à danser doucement avec de la lumière.  
  
Aussi qu'elle ne voulais pas le reconnaître, elle devenait très nerveuse. Elle n'avait jamais traversé le château seule si tarde au soir. Bien sûr qu'elle est sortie souvent avec Ron et Harry pour des excursions divers pour lesquelles ils auraient des ennuis si quelqu'un d'autre l'a savais, mais elle n'avait jamais été complètement seule comme maintenant. Elle n'avait jamais tenu compte des bruits subtils du château au soir quand elle était avec Ron et Harry. Elle a supposé que c'était parce qu'ils étaient toujours en train de faire quelque chose d'importance (si non, elle n'aurait jamais violer des règles de l'école pour les accompagner) donc dans ces cas-là, elle avait eu quelque chose pour s'occuper.  
  
Malheureusement, à ce moment-ci, pas même sa rédaction des Études Moldus était assez pour occuper ses pensées. Pendant qu'elle passait une autre armoire qui grinçait, elle a frissonné, et ses pensées ont tourné à Ron. « Vous n'êtes rien qu'un cerveau foutou! » Ses mots de plus tôt cette jour se sont répercutés plusieurs fois dans sa tête. Elle ne savait pas s'il a su comment cette critique a lui fait de la peine. Bien sûr, elle avait fait semblant que ce n'était pas rien, mais... Est-ce que Ron l'a vu vraiment comme ça? Tout ce qu'il voyait dans elle? Il avait le pouvoir à lui faire de la peine comme personne d'autre, mais au même fois elle sentait toujours complètement confortable chaque fois qu'il était là. Rien de mal pouvait arriver pendant que Ron était là, ou s'il quelque chose de mal est arrivé, simplement être avec lui l'a fait meilleure. Elle s'est demandé pourquoi c'était le cas, mais elle était trop fatiguée pour penser clairement.  
  
Bâillant, elle a marché jusqu'à l'entrée du tour Gryffondor. Très fatiguée, elle a dit le mot de passe, « scroutt à pétard. » Rien s'est passé. Hermione a regardé au portrait, où d'habitude on se trouvait la grosse dame. Mais c'était maintenant vide. Elle cherchait frénétiquement les tableaux proches, mais elle n'a pas eu de la chance à la trouver. Il semblait qu'elle était partie ce soir.  
  
Hermione était ahurie. Que pouvait-elle faire maintenant? Attendre ici au couloir jusqu'au matin quand quelqu'un d'autre a pu la laisser entrer? Ça semblait qu'elle n'a pas eu d'un choix. Donc, essayant être courageuse, elle s'est assise par terre froid et elle attendait le matin. Elle s'est rendu compte du fait que ç'aurait des heures avant que quelqu'un d'autre s'est réveillé. Succombant à fatigue, elle s'est couchée et essayé dormir. Frissonnant, elle gardait sa baguette à main, pour être plus prudent…  
  
~  
  
~~~  
  
~  
  
N'oubliez pas écrire une critique! :) 


	2. Deux

Salut.. Je suis navrée que ca m'a pris BEAUCOUP de temps pour traduire le prochain partie de mon histoire.. c'est ici.. j'éspere qu'il n'y a pas trop des fautes et que c'est asses interessant et pas trop stupide.. Eh.. laissez-moi savoir.  
  
.  
-  
.  
  
Ron ne pouvait pas dormir. Il pensait à plus tôt de la jour. Il a été horrible à Hermione, l'appellant « rien qu'un cerveau foutou » pour avoir choisi d'étudier au place de manger avec les autres élèves ce soir-là. Il se tournait et se retournait, toujours pensant à sa visage triste après qu'il l'a dit. Elle a sait qu'il n'était pas sérieux, n'est ce pas? Plus qu'il pensait, plus qu'il l'a douté. Pourquoi pas le crois, quand presque chaque mot de son bouche avait l'intention de l'insulter? Il ne savait pas pourquoi il le faisait si souvent. Ce n'était qu'avec Hermione dont il était si méchant sans raison.  
  
Il avait besoin de se lever. Il ne pouvait pas dormir au même temps qu'il s'inquiétait et qu'il était plein de remords comme ça. Peut-être s'il allait au salle commune, il trouverait quelque chose pour lui distraire. Ron s'est levé sans bruit de son lit, enfilé son pull-over bordeaux, et puis il est descendu les escaliers. Il a traversé la salle avec soin jusqu'au lumière faible qui venait du foyer et il a eu l'intention de s'asseoir quand il a vu quelque chose.  
  
Il a juré brusquement du choc. Il y avait deux gens sur le fauteuil, emmêlé avec l'un l'autre. Ron n'a pas voulu les voir comme ça, et il n'a pas voulu être là quand ils se sont réveillés. Mais il n'était pas prêt à retourner a son dortoir encore. Il a décidé faire un tour des couloirs avant d'essayer dormir. Ron a ouvert doucement le portrait de la dame grosse et a sorti. Après qu'il l'a fermé, il a tourné et il a vu quelque chose d'autre, qui l'a donné le souffle coupé… Il y avait quelqu'un là, sur terre…  
  
« Hermione… » il a murmuré. Il s'est agenouillé à sa côté pour trouver qu'elle n'était qu'endormie. Il a poussé un soupir de soulangement, bien qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'attendait. Qu'elle était belle comme ça! Il ne l'avait jamais vu endormie. Sans pensant, il l'a touché doucement au joue avec son main. Elle avait froid. Après ayant hésité un moment, il a enlevé son pull-over chaud et l'a utilisé pour couvrir Hermione. Elle a bougé et il s'inquiétait qu'elle se réveillerait, mais elle a continué dormir, maintenant avec un petit sourire sur sa visage.  
  
Ron n'avait pas envie de la réveiller, donc il a passé au mur en face de lui et s'est assis, toujours la regardant. Il n'a peut pas croire sa beauté rayonnant. Pourquoi n'a t-il jamais la vu comme ça avant ce soir? Elle était.. une déesse. Une déesse, et un de ses deux meilleurs amis. Comme il était chanceux de la connaître! Au même temps qu'il la regardait endormie, il devenait lui-même fatigué, et après peu de temps il dormait aussi.  
  
…  
  
Hermione s'est réveillée, tout à coup conscient de la douleur à son côté. Elle comprendrait que ça a été causé par se coucher au sol. Elle s'est rappelée la raison dont elle était ici et pas dans son propre lit. Elle a gémi, incapable de comprendre comment elle a été aussi stupide qu'elle a essayé entrer la salle commune si tarde au soir quand elle saisait parfaitement que la dame grosse ne restait pas toujours à son portrait. Ron a eu raison quand il a dit que ça serait mieux si elle allait au souper avec les autres que si elle étudiait seule tout la nuit. Hermione s'est assise avec raideur et dans la lumière faible, elle a voit quelque chose… Quelqu'un était là, à l'autre côté du couloir au sol. Il ou elle était appuyé contre le mur, endormi. En tremblant un peu, elle s'a fait avancer pour voir qui c'était. Au moment qu'elle s'est levée, quelque chose doux est tombé de son corps jusqu'au sol… Cette chose était un pull-over des Weasley… C'était celle de Ron! Quelqu'un l'a couvert avec son pull-over! Mais.. qui? Elle est allée plus proche pour meilleure voir le garçon endormi.  
  
« Ron… » Elle s'est laissée tomber à son côté et ça, être près du Ron, l'a fait confortable et l'a donné de la chaleur. Elle a regardé son pull-over dans sa main, et puis elle l'a regardé. Il avait froid probablement, comme elle-même. Donc, elle a couvert lui et elle-même avec son pull-over. Au même temps qu'elle faisait ça, elle a effleuré par hasard sa main avec la sienne. Après ayant arrêté un instant, elle a trouvé le courage pour prendre sa main. Elle restait comme ça, à côté de Ron tenant sa main, tous les deux sous son pull-over. Après près d'un heure, elle l'a senti bougir…  
  
.  
-  
.  
  
Bon? Horrible? Dites-moi ce que vous pensez, s.v.p.! 


End file.
